Diaper cover type garments are well known. The conventional diaper cover type garment is waterproof pants with elasticized leg and body openings. Usually, the waterproof pants are made of a waterproof sheet material. In some occasions, the waterproof diaper cover pants are made of a waterproof sheet material covered outwardly by a decorative fabric. In those forms of diaper type covers, the elasticized leg and waistbands may be unduly restrictive on body portions of the infant wearer. The waterproof sheet tends to hold the body fluids inward toward the skin of the wearer, causing irritation to the wearer. In prior art devices no attempt is made to channel and direct body fluids away from the source and to distribute the fluid uniformly through the diaper type garment while preventing egress toward outer clothing of the wearer.